This invention relates to food packaging.
A great variety of packaged convenience foods are available to a consumer. However, there is a continuing need for packaged convenience foods that suit the tastes of as many consumers as possible. Furthermore, a consumer will be drawn to a convenience food which can be prepared conveniently and safely, therefore, there is also a need for packaging for convenience foods that helps ensure convenient and safe preparation of the foods.